in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's Very First Megannouncement
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, you've heard of this guy. He's the one that owns Rick! He's also the one that founded the wiki you're on right now! Welcome... Chilly Bean BAM!! We hear applause as Chilly and many of his characters arrive onscreen. Hey Jimmy, because we're here now, can you turn off the sound effects? Jimmy Jam: Got it. Heya, folks! Welcome to Chilly's very first megannouncement! Here, my announcement pack is gonna be pretty big, so you really are on a wild ride! Let's dive in, shall we? Richard: Come on in, boys and girls! New Characters! CHALLENGERS APPROACHING Yup, that's right! I have new characters to introduce! Richard: Oh, cool! I wonder who they are. *'Lesley Ravenhorst' - A teenager that can use her hair as a whip. **Gender: Female **Age: 15 **Species: Human **Nationally: American **Status: Alive **Relationship status: Single **Alignment: Neutral good **Appearance: ***Build: Narrow ***Height: 161.7 cm ***Weight: Light (Exact weight TBA) ***Skin: Fair ***Hairstyle: A large ponytail ***Hair color: Red ***Eye color: Hazel brown ***Clothing: ****Normal: A brown shirt (that renders the lower part of her torso visible), sometimes a black coat on top of her shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers *****Accessories: Square-shaped glasses ****Swimsuit: Either a brown leotard or a brown two-piece bikini ****Winter: A warm red jacket and boots **Personality: Loyal, outgoing and likes to make new friends **Birthdate: March 24th, 2003 **Birthplace: Los Angeles, California **Hobbies: Drawing (More info TBA) **Interests: Drawing, video games **Likes: Her friends, drawing, helping, listening to pop, rock, and blues music **Hates: Cooked fish (Fun Fact: I hate fish as food too!), villains **Goal: To become a master artist and to save Echo Creek from villains **Skills & Abilities: Gardening, drawing, playing the clarinet, agility, martial arts moves and using her hair as a weapon **Parents: Emanuel (father), Clarice (mother) **Grandparents: Roderick (grandfather), Lesley Sr. (grandmother) **Siblings: Leona (14-year sister), Daniela (16-year old sister), Lucia (17-year old sister), Landon (14-year old brother), Garrett (same-age brother), Tristan (16-year old brother), Justin (17-year old brother) **Pets: JJ (hamster, male), Boston (parakeet, male), Cecil (tabby cat, female), Maximilian (dachshund, male) **Fears: TBA **Favorite color: Brown **Love interest(s): TBA **Friends: TBA **Allies: Locked Room Gang **Enemies: All villains Torchy: She's cool! *'Elsie Nightingale' - A teenager who slightly dislikes Lesley. **Gender: Female **Age: 16 **Species: Human **Nationally: American **Status: Alive **Relationship status: Single **Alignment: Lawful neutral **Appearance ***Build: Narrow ***Height: 162.3 cm ***Weight: Light (Exact weight TBA) ***Skin: Fair ***Hairstyle: Long, wavy ***Hair color: Light brown ***Eye color: Blue ***Clothing: ****Normal: A black shirt, blue pants with gray flame designs, and black shoes *****Accessories: Round glasses ****Swimsuit: A black two-piece bikini ****Winter: A scarf, a jacket and boots Veronica: This girl actually seems pretty good, despite disliking Lesley a bit. *'Vanessa Anderson' - A woman who uses an iron sword as a weapon. **Gender: Female **Age: 21 **Species: Human **Nationally: American **Status: Alive **Relationship status: Single **Alignment: Neutral good **Appearance: ***Build: Narrow ***Height: 5.7 ft ***Weight: Light (Exact weight TBA) ***Skin: Fair ***Hairstyle: Long and straight ***Hair color: Black ***Eye color: Green ***Clothing: ****Normal: TBA *****Accessories: TBA ****Swimsuit: TBA ****Winter: TBA *'Attract' - TBA *'Nimbus' - TBA *'Derrick Williams' - TBA *'Remus Ancrum' - TBA *'Kameron Redfern' - TBA *'Perecles Atherton' - TBA *'Connor Castaneda' - TBA *'Armani LaSalle' - TBA *'Adelphus Rollins' - TBA *'Eduardo Batsford' - TBA *'Micah Lawson' - TBA *'Niko Lawson' - TBA *'Russel Sambourne' - TBA *'Merl Connolly' - TBA *'Septima Whitman' - TBA *'Shroomie Bloomington' - A kid who's a fan of Richard. **Gender: Female **Age: 6 **Species: Puff-shroom **Nationally: American **Status: Alive **Relationship status: Single **Alignment: Neutral good **Appearance: Like a normal Puff-shroom, but her cap is pink. She also has eyelashes, green eyes and thin eyebrows. She also has a bow on her cap. **Personality: She's cheerful and calm. She is also a huge fan of the Locked Room Gang, especially Richard. **Birthdate: April 14th, 2012 **Birthplace: Los Angeles, California **Hobbies: Painting **Interests: Painting **Likes: Painting, Richard **Hates: Brussel sprouts *'Cassandra' - A human who's also a water ninja. *'Caselia Spoinette' - An Octoling who is an enemy of John. *'Coriella Spoinette' - An Octoling who is Caselia's twin and best friend, and another enemy of John. *'Mi-T' - TBA Torchy: Oh, oh! I think I know what Mi-T's name is based upon... New Stories I also have a few new stories. Blovy: Huh, okay... *'The Winter Ring' - While walking around Echo Creek, Richard finds an odd, icy ring around the sidewalk surrounded by snow. Richard shows this to his friends, but when he puts it on his arm, something happens to him... Will this be good for Richard, or will it make Richard cause chaos all over the city? **Release date: July 7th, 2018 *'Overgrown Rampage' - In her laboratory, Jewel Johnson creates a living venus flytrap-like plant. But when she accidentally goes too far, the plant becomes a monster and destroys the roof of the laboratory! It soon starts wreaking havoc in Echo Creek and other neighborhooding cities, but, thankfully, the Locked Room Gang will attempt to cut it down to size. **Release date: August 25th, 2018 *'The Legends of the Zinc Aces' - TBA **Release date: November 8th, 2018/February 6th, 2019 Samantha: The Zinc Aces sound interesting. New Game Teaser?!?! Huh, what could this be? (The teaser trailer opens with a familiar Melon-pult just walking around a new city. He eventually goes inside a large building. The Melon-pult then goes to a computer and starts coding something in, with some new friends watching him: A blonde-haired girl, a man who likes building mechanical creations, a Sunflower, an inkling, a very good artist, a Monty Mole, a man that has 10 cats and a Waddle Dee. The Melon-pult eventually finishes and walks away from the computer to his friends.) Richard's Game Gallery Coming 2018 Kernely: This looks cool! I wish I was Rick! Torchy: Interesting... Huh, this really does sounds interesting...Anyways, let's move on. M.O.A.R. Character Pages Uh-huh! Later on, I'll be making more character pages for the ones that don't have any yet! This includes other users' characters. 'WARNING: I WILL THREATEN THE GANG VERY SOON - BRACE YOURSELVES' Jay: What the-? Richard: Who in the world wrote that? Kernely: *sigh* Is this gonna be another thing the Ninja Cats should also stop? Pealy: This is indeed strange... ...Okay, what? Who wrote this? Oh well. Moving on... Detective Kernely: A New IaLR Story Series Tomato Joe: Wow, I'm impressed! Meagan Mint: I didn't know this would happen. Seth Strawberry: Bravo, Kernely! Crabapple Cindy: You rock! Oh, a story series? Really?! Wow, nice! But, what is it, really? It's about - you guessed it - our favorite Kernel-pult becoming an Echo Creek detective! (Yes, she's still the princess of Foodland.) Pealy and Samantha will also tag along with a few new friends. So...Kernely, what's the full information? Kernely: Well, the story series has me solving mysteries and...well, confronting villains. Okay then. New Non-IaLR Related Story Series Yeah, you heard it! I'll be showing you this! Category:Blog posts